Piérdete, Kageyama
by Kissiee
Summary: Y aquellas palabras, que tanto le habían dolido, se convirtieron en las mejores que había escuchado. ¡Mi primer fic yaoi! KariyaxHikaru.


**PIÉRDETE, KAGEYAMA.**

Kageyama Hikaru nunca se podría haber imaginado que Kariya Masaki diría eso. Jamás. Menos aún después de habérsele declarado. Aún recordaba plenamente aquel día. Uno de los días más felices de su corta vida.

_Hacía cerca de seis meses, en la puerta del instituto Raimon, dos estudiantes se habían citado. Uno de ellos, rojo como un tomate intentaba hablar._

—_Yo… Kariya-sempai, yo… Estoy enamorado de usted —. Soltaba de repente el pequeño Hikaru, sonrojado hasta las ojeras, con un intenso brillo en sus ojos negros. A pensar de que su manera de hablar no era amable, ni mucho menos cortés, Kariya le había robado el corazón. _

_Kariya Masaki se quedó estático frente a la declaración._

—_Hi-Hikaru… ¿E-estas seguro de eso? —preguntaba Kariya, comenzándose a sonrojar. Su acompañante asintió, aún rojo._

_Nada más fue dicho ese día. Un suave beso se encargó de explicar cuan correspondido era el amor de Kageyama. O eso pensó él._

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sentía un vacío interior tan grande. Se sintió estúpido por haber estado medio año saliendo con él. Nunca escuchó ni un "te quiero" ni nada parecido saliendo de sus labios. Realmente nunca se preocupó, porque él le "demostraba" sus sentimientos de vez en cuando, con besos y caricias. Entonces lo vio claro. Solo estaba jugando con él. Se sorprendió al sentir lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras recordaba cómo se había desencadenado aquella situación.

_Hacía cerca de media hora, en el club de fútbol del Raimon, todo el equipo se encontraba hablando ajetreadamente, hasta que… _

—_¡Buenos días! —. Gritaba el joven Kageyama, mientras dejaba sus cosas en una silla. Todos lo miraron, entre asustados y sorprendidos. Tenma le susurró algo al oído a Kariya, el cual asintió casi al instante._

—_¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que el profesor te había castigado? —preguntó Kariya con ¿molestia? ¿Por qué? No es que su actitud hubiese cambiado mucho, pero no conseguía recordar la última vez que le había hablado con tanta frialdad._

—_Pues… Me ha dejado ir antes porqué le he dicho que tenía actividades del club. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis? _

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Duró varios minutos, hasta que Kariya decidió romperlo._

—_Nada que te interese. Piérdete, Kageyama. _

_Con esa simple frase, Hikaru vio como su alrededor se ennegrecía. Le había dicho que se perdiese y lo había llamado por su apellido. Aquel que Hikaru evitaba. Y él lo sabía plenamente. Vio como Tenma volvía a dirigirse a su "novio" con algo de molestia, pero no escuchó lo que dijo. Sus piernas reaccionaron antes y salió corriendo._

Y ahí se encontraba. Sentado en uno de los banquillos del campo del Raimon, con la seguridad de que nadie lo vendría a buscar. Pensó en lo iluso que había sido. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salir.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —lo último que quería en ese momento. Kariya lo había encontrado. Se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas, pero el chico lo detuvo.

Se quedaron mirándose detenidamente durante varios segundos.

—¿P-por qué lloras? —se atrevió a preguntar Masaki, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos. Su acompañante no tuvo valor suficiente para responder. Se había quedado estático.

De repente, notó como Kariya lo tomaba de las manos y lo hacía caminar detrás de él. Intentó detenerlo pero fue inútil.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Ya estoy harto de que juegue con mis sentimientos! —Kariya se detuvo al instante y miró a los ojos de su acompañante, que se volvían a empañar con lágrimas.

—¿D-de qué hablas?

—¡Nunca me ha dicho claramente que me quiere! ¡No puedo más, yo…!

Antes de que el chico pudiese seguir hablando, Kariya selló sus labios con un beso. Kageyama intentó separarse, pero el deseo era mutuo.

—Antes de decir tonterías… —empezó Kariya una vez se separaron, mirando a Hikaru y volviéndole a secar las lágrimas lentamente —, sígueme.

El otro chico, sin voz ni voto, le tuvo que hacer caso a su pareja. Caminaron hasta llegar a la sede del club de futbol y se pararon en la puerta.

—Hikaru, ¿sabes que día es hoy?

—Martes —. Dijo el chico secamente. No entendía a qué venía la pregunta.

—Tonto—. Kariya emitió una leve risa, mientras el otro se confundía aún más —. No me refería a eso.

Dicho esto, Kariya abrió la puerta del club. Se escuchó estrepitoso "¡Felicidades!" por parte de todo el club, que hizo que Hikaru de por poco se desmayara. Pudo divisar una gran pancarta, muchos regalos y un pastel. Era verdad. Su cumpleaños era hoy.

Todo el mundo se lo pasó bien esa tarde. Comieron, jugaron y celebraron el cumpleaños del joven Kageyama. En un momento dado, justo antes de acabar la fiesta, Kariya cogió a Hikaru de la muñeca, haciendo que lo siguiera.

Al llegar a su destino, un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar. Hikaru no sabía como disculparse con su novio.

—Hikaru… —llamó Kariya al chico, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen, —yo… Siento mucho haber sido tan duro contigo, pero tenía que hacerlo porque si no la fiesta…

Un dedo de Hikaru silenció los labios de Kariya. El chico lo miró, expectante.

—Soy yo el que se tiene que disculpar. Lo malentendí todo y encima le dije cosas terribles.

—No te preocupes… —dijo Kariya, abrazando a su pareja, mientras el otro se sonrojaba y le correspondía el abrazo —. Hikaru…

El chico levantó la cabeza, sin romper el abrazo —. Dígame.

—Sabes que no se me dan bien las palabras. Y es verdad, nunca te he dicho claramente lo que siento por ti, así que… —los ojos de Hikaru se iluminaron de repente. Kariya rompió el abrazo —. Te amo, Kegayama Hikaru. Feliz cumpleaños.

El chico sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se la entregó. En ella había un pequeño colgante en forma de corazón. Las lágrimas de felicidad no tardaron en acudir a los ojos de Hikaru.

—Yo… ¡Yo también te amo, Kariya-sempai! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Un beso lo sentenció todo. Aquella joven e inexperta pareja estaba completamente segura de que su amor sería eterno. Y así fue.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: **¡Mi primer fic yaoi!.Moría por escribir algo de estos dos desde que escuché por primera vez "Houkago Chemistry" (La canción que cantan sus seiyuus). También quisiera escribir algo con Shindou y Kirino, pero por ahora no se me ocurre nada. ¿Y bien? ¿Merezco algún Review? Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido ¡hasta la próxima!

Nee~ ¿no podemos saltarnos esta parte? (NO). Pues bien, ni Inazuma Eleven, ni Inazuma Eleven Go, ni mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo soy alguien que se divierte utilizándolos a su gusto.


End file.
